halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erhi Vadamee
Erhi Vadamee was a soldier of the Covenant Empire during the Great War, and was the half brother of the current Arbiter. He was slain in ritual combat between him and his brother to establish who would lead the Fleet of Particular Justice. He had only one descendant, Tyke Vadamee, a soldier of the USR. History Early Life Erhi was born in 2510, roughly similar to that of his Half-Brother, Thel Vadamee. His father was one of the elders, and he shared the same mother with Thel, but they were informed that they did not have the same father. The two of them, during childhood, were good friends and Erhi was respected by the Arbiter for his tenacity and skill. They grew very close, and regarded each other as full brothers, despite their genetic differences. During their schooling, they came to rely on each other heavily, and when they were old enough, the conflict with the humans drew their attention and they joined the grand military of the Covenant. The Arbiter however, was drawn to the Navy, while Erhi was enticed by the honor of fighting on the ground. When Thel became Vadam, Erhi worried about his half-brother becomming arrogant and prideful, and on the rare occassions he visited, was careful to remind him to keep humble. Military Service Erhi joined a small unit, serving on several locales, working his way slowly up the ranks. By 2540, he was a respected soldier and a Major Domo in a highly prestigous unit, and had even fought personally with human Demons (though he had not claimed the honor of killing any), and was on the rise. During those heated years of the war, Erhi grew to be a skilled soldier, but also practiced heavily in the art of Energy Sword usage, becomming one of the best duelist in the Covenant military. He also branched out in further training to learn naval warfare, which he quickly showed excellence at. Over his military service, he met another in the military who he found himself attracted to, Lsa 'Ilealee, and in 2552, they had a child, Tyke. Later that year, the Covenant intelligence forces found the human command stronghold of Reach, and created a fleet to take it (this fleet was a large force that was composed primarily of the Fleet of Particular Justice, but also craft from other units). Erhi was one of several commanders considered to lead, but in the end, the High Council could not decide on a single choice, as they found them both evenly matched. Thus, as per Sangheili tradition, an honor duel was set, to decide the commander. Erhi's only problem was that his opponent was the only Sangheili he feared: his own brother. Duel for the Fleet of Particular Justice Just days before the invasion, the duel between Erhi and his brother took place. In a small sacred Sangheilios dueling ground, Erhi met with his brother and fought him. Over the course of the battle, Erhi slowly slipped, and eventually, was struck down. Injured critically, his brother ended his life, with the ritual saying. Erhi's son Tyke would eventually come to terms with his uncle's slaying of his father, and would become a powerful warrior in the USR. Personality Erhi was stubborn and passionate, especially for his love of the Great Journey, and fiercly protective of those he cared for. He was noted by many as quick and decisive, with the ability to stow his fears, anxieties, and doubts into the back of his mind and never acknowledge them. Skills Erhi was a master swordsman, as demonstrated in his final moments. He was also skilled at standard infantry combat, and was also a capable leader who was noted for his intuitive strategies and great ability to motivate his soldiers to to fight better. During the course of his career, he led several succesful campaigns that many thought would have been losses without his presence. Whether or not this was true, it did promote his legend as a tactical commander. Category:Sangheili